


Into Temptation

by christinawithav



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6033892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinawithav/pseuds/christinawithav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the fight scene between Amenadiel and Maze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into Temptation

Disclaimer: Only the fic is mine.

AN: Last night's episode was hilarious and so freaking hot, especially the fight scene between Maze and Amenadial. It screamed fic potential and I got inspired. I have no beta so I'm sorry for all the errors.

Amenadial was getting tired of this, being sent after Lucifer, trying to get him to go back to hell where he belonged.

Why couldn't that stubborn, disgrace of a brother not see reason?

There was a balance to be maintained, if Lucifer didn't go back, it was only a matter of time before so many demons and tormented souls of the damned got loose and caused chaos on earth and to humanity.

Five years he and others had been after Lucifer to return to hell where he belonged, time in heaven passed in the blink of the eye, but still the mission was growing tiresome and sometimes felt like forever.

Father was rapidly running low on patience and Amenadial truly didn't want to see it run out completely.

It was time to go confront Mazikeen, she was one of Lucifer's top lieutenants and probably one of his many lovers, he knew she disliked being around humans more and more each passing day.

The thought of spending any time in her presence made his skin crawl but in order to accomplish greater good sometimes sacrifice had to be made.

He entered Lux which was empty besides Mazikeen being there, he saw her tense and she threw a whip like thing at him.

He was able to make time and motion slow down so he was able to keep the weapon from hitting him.

Within moments they were sparring and he had to admit she knew how to fight.

She ended up against the wall as they both breathed hard, more out of frustration than exertion.

"Convince Lucifer to go back to hell."

"You don't think I've tried?" She spat.

Their fight began again even more aggressive.

"I like pain."

They somehow ended up nose to nose as they had used their fists to fight.

Suddenly a devious look came into her eyes and before he could react she licked his cheek.

A great rush of arousal went through him and the dark lightning of the club amplified her beauty.

Her dark skin blended perfectly with the lightning and her features were sculpted, perfect.

Images of their bodies tangled together, naked and sweaty rapidly flashed through his mind.

Amenadial's eyes went wide and he stepped back as horror went through him and the disgust at himself over.

He quickly left Lux and his breathing still didn't slow down.

What the hell had just happened to him?

How could that creature have had such an effect on him?

This was how many angels had fallen from grace allowing temptation and other vices to overwhelm them.

He'd rather be dead than fall from grace.

He had to more careful from now on.

He tried to get his calm back, father would be expecting a report and Amenadiel wasn't about to let him think he could no longer be trusted.

He took several deep breaths and then headed for home.

AN2: If there was another fight between these two during the season it would be epic awesome!


End file.
